A network may be configured to interconnect a plurality of hosts, e.g. servers.
A datacenter fabric (DCF) may include a network, which may interconnect hosts, e.g. servers, within a datacenter.
The datacenter environment may be characterized by a large number, e.g., many 1000's, of interconnected servers, which may require high interconnect bandwidth, for example, at least 40 Gigabit per second (Gbps) per server.
A DCF may be implemented, for example, according to a spine leaf configuration with a CLOS interconnect topology, or any other configuration and/or topology.
According to the spine leaf configuration, the network may include a plurality of leaf switches (also referred to as “Top-of-Rack (TOR)” switches), which may be interconnected via a spine interconnect. The spine interconnect may include spine switches, including single-layer and/or multi-layer spine switches, which may be configured to support an overall capacity, e.g., a number of interconnected TORs, for example, given a base radix of the spine switch.